Surprising Treasure
by Canna
Summary: Being an omega is great and all...Tsurumaru never had to worry much about responsibility unlike alphas and can do whatever he wants. So when he planned that surprise hot spring trip for his brothers, he didn't take into account what kind of troubles his omega status might bring. In the end, it seems he was the one who got the surprise of his life. [Omegaverse AU] [MikaTsuru]


**Warning: Chapter contains some unpleasant language usage and light sexual themes.**

* * *

"Hey…check that out…!"

The once rowdy street filled with food stands was now quiet with nothing but hush whispers as a young man in white slowly strolled by. Everywhere he goes, all eyes would follow that elegant figure; shamelessly taking in everything his body to offer. The target of those heated gazes was seemingly oblivious to everything around him as he wore a carefree expression on his face.

A man standing by the sideline with the other bystanders gulped down a mouthful of saliva. Fantasies ran wild in his head as he stared at that beautifully sculpted face, already having billions of ideas of what he could do with those pair of delicate pink lips.

Noticing many other males preparing to make their moves, the man panicked. He forced his way out of the crowd, his mouth open to show off the sharp fangs that had grew out at the sight of the beauty. Just as he reached out to the white haired angel, a tanned hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught his wrist in an iron grip.

A threatening low growl emitted from the man's throat, but when he glared up to the owner of that hand, he nearly wet his pants. Staring back at him was a pair of menacing amber eyes, staring at him as though he was nothing but a pile of rotting meat.

"I-I'm sorry…!" The spineless man shrunk as far as he can get with his wrist still caught by the other. He quickly averted his eyes, dropping his gaze to the ground as a form of submission. The man was a simple, middle aged beta who had never gotten near fights in his entire life. So when faced with an alpha in his prime emitting waves of bloodlust, he could do nothing but cower. "I-I didn't know h-he's your omega—"

"Get lost." The tan alpha hissed before he single handily lifted the beta up and threw him into the pile of garbage next to a fruit stand.

"Kara-bou!" The white haired omega called out. His voice was slightly deeper than the fantasies some people were having. Judging by his angelic feature, many expected a honeyed voice like most omega has. But rather than sounding out of place, the deepness in this omega's voice was a refreshing surprise and it fit the beauty wonderfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same to you, Tsuru-san." An alpha much taller than the tanned one said as he walked up to the pair. He gazed down at the omega with his only eye, the identical golden hue swirling inside his pupil unmistakably revealed the three of their relationships. "Do you know how worried we are when the maids said you snuck out?"

"I didn't sneak out, don't make me sound bad here, Mitsu-bou." The omega said as he put his arms onto his hips, either he didn't care or he is truly oblivious to the heated gazes trained at that general area. However, the two alphas watching over him wouldn't fail to notice or ignore it.

They each grabbed the omega by an arm before hauling him out of the crowded street.

"Hey!" The white haired omega complained as he was shoved into a black limo with an alpha on each of his side.

"Take us home please." The raven haired alpha told the driver through the speaker before turning to meet a pair of large golden eyes. Despite his complaints, the omega was smiling, looking nowhere near angry for being handled so roughly.

"Tsuru-san, you know you're not supposed to go out alone." The raven haired alpha said, his voice laced with concern.

"I wasn't going to be gone for long." The omega waved casually as he leaned back against the comfy leather seat with his hands behind his head. "You two are too uptight over everything. You won't get much surprise in your life if you keep that up."

The tan alpha frowned in obvious disagreement, but kept his silence. Though just because he didn't say doesn't mean the omega can't tell what was going through his head.

"I could have handled that guy—along with the rest of them." The omega said confidently. He was aware of what kind of attentions he was getting. How could he not? After all, something like this is normal to him. The only reason he acted as though he didn't see was simply because he knew they would be no trouble to him. While the two alphas knew that as well, they beg to differ.

"What if an alpha stronger than you appears?" While the raven haired alpha was glad that their omega brother has so much confidence, being overly confident is a different matter. "I know you're strong, Tsuru-san, but if an alpha marks you, you'll get bounded to them for the rest of your life!"

The omega scratched his head as his silky white hair swayed in the movement. He looked at the two alphas staring intensely at him for a long moment before reaching his hands out. He wrapped an arm around each of their necks before pulling them in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mitsu-bou, Kara-bou." The omega spoke with a soft smile on his lips. "Sorry I've made you two worried."

"…I wasn't worried." _Kara-bou_ muttered, but made no move to pull away.

The raven haired alpha let out a small breath, the tension between his brows finally relaxing. "So?" He asked after he was released. There was no way either of them can continue when the omega apologizes like that. "What were you trying to do by going there?"

"Hehe…" The omega put a hand into his pocket and smiled at the pair excitedly. "…Tada!"

He shouted, pulling out three tickets with a picture of an old fashioned building printed on it.

"That's…" The dark haired alpha's eye drifted over the large font. "Tickets to a hot spring inn?"

"Two nights stay…" The tan alpha added quietly as he read the back of the ticket.

"Tsuru-san, this is…?"

"Surprised?" The omega chirped. "I won it at the lottery machine!"

"Lottery machine?" The two alphas stared at the omega, confusion written all over their faces.

"Yep! I heard from Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami that if you buy a certain amount on that street you get to spin that lottery machine and see if you could win a prize! I won the first prize on my first try!"

"That's amazing, Tsuru-san!" The raven haired alpha smiled brightly—his previous displeasure of the omega sneaking out completely forgotten. It wasn't everyday someone can win a free trip. Even if it's something small like a hot spring trip, the omega had won it with his own ability, so the two alphas were genuinely happy for him.

"Right?" The omega said proudly before holding out two tickets to his brothers. "Since we have a long weekend anyways, let's go tomorrow!"

The tan alpha hesitated, but took the ticket nonetheless. If there was one thing he can't deny, it is anything the omega gives him.

"Thank you, Tsuru-san." The raven haired alpha carefully held the ticket in his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. Touched by the gift from the omega, neither of them noticed the small smirk that appeared only for a second before melting back into a blinding smile.

oOo

"This is awesome!" The omega ran up the rocky path with the two alphas trailing behind him as they finally reached the top of the mountain where a large building stood.

"This is the place." The raven haired alpha said, looking over the ticket in his hand before to the inn they will be staying at.

"Welcome." A tall man in green kimono greeted when the trio stepped in. Despite how old it seemed on the outside, the inside of the building appeared surprisingly new while maintaining its old fashion features. "I am the owner of the inn, Ishikirimaru. May I ask if you are Tsurumaru-san, Mitsutada-san and Ookurikara-san?"

"Yes. I'm amazed that you can tell." The raven haired alpha, Mitsutada, answered politely.

The owner of the inn simply smiled as he took their tickets. "I already have your rooms prepared. Shishiou-kun will show you there."

"Right this way!" An energetic blond haired omega bounded out from around the corner with a bright smile on his face. "Ah, let me take your luggage—"

"No, it's fine." Mitsutada quickly said, unable to let a boy half of their sizes help them lift their things. "We got it."

"Okay! Just follow me!" The boy said before leading the trio down the sparkly clean hallway.

"It's a beautiful place you have here." Mitsutada commented as he took in everything he sees with great interest.

"Of course!" Shishiou said proudly. "We pride ourselves in having the best hot spring around! Did you know that this inn dates back to the Heian period?"

As the blond began blabbering off histories of the inn, Ookurikara was noticing something other than the structure of the building. He stared at a pair of lovers that walked by them. Since they've entered this place, they've already passed by six couples. It was like that back in the lobby too. He didn't think too much about it then, but all those people seemed to have also come in pairs.

"This is the sunniest room we have with your own private hot spring!" Shishiou said, coming to a stop as he pulled out a keycard and tapped it over the sensor. With a _beep_ , a soft clicking sound of the door unlocking was heard as the blond slid it open.

Tsurumaru was the first to go in, eagerly looking over the room before sliding open the door to the outdoor hot spring.

"Woah!" The omega was blown away by the sight as he took in the mountain of red and golden leaves covered by a thin layer of steam from the hot springs.

"It's beautiful!" Mitsutada smiled and even Ookurikara was taken by the sight.

"Now then!" Shishiou said after the trio finished observing the room. "Tsurumaru-san, I will take you to your room!"

"Wait, we're not staying together?" Mitsutada asked.

"Uh…" Shishiou's eyes darted from the two alphas to the white haired omega. "Y-you see, we have ah…we have an omega section—I mean, we have an omega's only living quarters. They ah, stay in a separated area for, you know, extra security!"

"He's safe here." Ookurikara frowned, not happy of how the blond seemed to have doubted their ability to protect their own brother.

"What Shishiou here means," Tsurumaru swiftly cut in, using his body to shield the sweating blond that was obviously panicking. "All omegas must live separate from the betas and alphas. It's apparently a rule at this inn, so I can't stay in here with you guys."

"Even if we're family?" Mitsutada frowned. While it was quite normal for inns and hotels to have such system as a safety measure for omegas, it was usually optional.

"Don't worry guys, it'll be fine! I'll get an entire room to myself!" Tsurumaru laughed as the two alphas exchanged looks.

"Is that so…" Mitsutada frowned, unhappy of the arrangement but if that was the case then nothing could be done. "How secure is the omega's quarter?"

"E-eh?" Shishiou blinked, fumbling with his thoughts for a moment before collecting himself. "It's super safe, you don't need to worry! We got the most advance lock in both the rooms and the hot spring so you don't need to worry!"

"Then…can we come along?" The raven haired alpha asked after a moment. "Just to make sure everything's alright?"

"Sorry, but alphas can't enter the omega's quarter." Shishiou said apologetically.

"It's fine, Mits-bou, Kara-bou." Tsurumaru waved. "I can take care of myself. Besides, it'll be all omegas there, what can happen? I'll just go with Shishiou to put my stuff away and I'll be back before you know it!"

Without waiting for either of them to respond, Tsurumaru hastily pushed Shishiou out the door. He dragged the blond down the hallway, down the stairs before all the way to the far side of the building where the omega's living quarter is located.

Though it was the omega's living quarter, there were really only just six rooms. Tsurumaru only took a small whiff before knowing that he won't have any neighbours here. The air was simply too clean, meaning that no one had lived here quite some time now.

"Ah…that freaked me out! I thought they were gonna find out!" The blond gasped once they got into one of the rooms.

"Oh! I got an outdoor hot spring too!" Tsurumaru laughed as he crouched by the rocks paved on the edge of the hot spring and dipped his hand into the steaming hot water. "Haha, this is awesome!"

Tsurumaru looked up; expecting to see similar scenery in his brothers' room, but all he saw were tall wooden fences blocking his sight. "If only I have a view, then it'll be perfect."

"You sure are relax, Tsurumaru-san." The blond frowned at the other omega's carefree attitude.

"Don't worry too much about it, Shishiou." Tsurumaru said, turning to the worker standing by the doorway. "They won't know that I planned this since they'll never suspect me of anything."

"You really are confident." The blond omega sighed. "If I didn't know they were your brothers, I would have thought those two are your _suitors_."

"Everyone seems to think that." Tsurumaru chuckled as he shook the water off his hand and gazed up to the vast blue sky. "Helps keep any real suitors away, so it's all good."

"Just when I haven't hear from you for so long and you suddenly came to me with such crazy idea…they're bound to find out something's wrong when they see nothing but couples in this inn!"

"It's fine—oh!" Tsurumaru turned to the blond, seeming to have just remembered something. "You did make sure the rooms around theirs are safe, right?"

"Of course." Shishiou sighed. "I made sure the couples in that area didn't have any omegas." After all, if he didn't do that, then those alphas would definitely know they had been lied to about Tsurumaru needing to be isolated.

"They say this place is blessed by the goddess of love. Couples who come here will get their bonds strengthened. Do you think she would bless those two?"

"I wouldn't know…" Shishiou replied. "But if they have attractions to one another already like you've said, then it's only a matter of time isn't it?"

"Seriously…it's painful to see those two always dancing around one another. It's so obvious yet neither of them ever noticed." Tsurumaru sighed. And to think those two always lecture him about needing to be more self-conscious. "If this trip doesn't fix it then I'm going with my original idea.

"And what's that?"

"Lock those two in a closet until they confess."

"…"

That entire day, Tsurumaru spent his time exploring every nook and corner of the place with Mitsutada and Ookurikara following him tightly, giving warning looks at any alphas or betas daring to look at the omega for longer than half a second.

Even for alphas that already have a bond mate, the omega was an enchanting sight. There was more than a few where those poor omegas had to forcefully drag their partners away just because they couldn't bring themselves to look away.

After watching another couple bickered for the fifth time that day with Tsurumaru as the source, Shishiou wondered if letting his friend stay here was a good idea.

"Oh boy…" The blond omega mumbled and flinched when a loud slapping sound echoed. He quickly stepped to the side as a tearful omega ran off, followed by a panicky alpha sporting a very red hand print on his swelling cheek.

"Ha…ha…" Shishiou laughed dryly. The blond wondered if they'll be known as the hot spring inn famous for breakups after this. He glanced back to where Tsurumaru and his brothers are. Two of them are now playing at the ping pong table while the dark skinned one watched from the windowsill.

There was suddenly a shift of movement in the corner of his eyes, so Shishiou looked over just in time to see someone running up the stairs. He was only able to catch that person for a brief second, but there was an unfamiliar air around him.

Shishiou frowned. He has a pretty good memory and he pride himself in knowing all the customers that comes to stay. Even if it was only the backside, he would normally be able to recognize it.

But that person just now…the blond has no recognition whatsoever. Nothing came to his mind and the stranger was wearing their inn's kimono, which meant he has to be a customer of theirs, right?

"Shishiou?"

Shishiou snapped out of his thought as he turned to see Ishikirimaru waving at him from the counter with a beta couple standing by the doorway. "Can you please take them to their room?"

"Ah, yes!" The omega gasped, the unfamiliar man was soon forgotten as the blond immersed himself into work.

Day soon turned into night as Ishikirimaru closed the front door to the inn with Shishiou finishing the last of his chores.

Tsurumaru was running down the hallway, having lost track of time as he looked over his shoulder to the two alphas chasing after him. "Come on, Mitsu-bou, Kara-bou! Dinner will be gone if we don't hurry!"

"Tsuru-san, you shouldn't ru—!" Mitsutada was about to warn when he saw a shadow coming from around the corner. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Before Tsurumaru could react, he felt himself colliding into something hard. Just as he was falling backward, a strong arm came around his waist just in time to pull him back onto his feet. When golden eyes looked up, the first thing he saw was a bottle of sake falling off a tray. The omega moved purely by reflex as he reached out and caught the sake before it could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Tsurumaru tilted his head up to see that the person he had collided into was an alpha with long platinum silver hair and deep crimson eyes. Golden eyes dilated and the first thought that came to the omega was that this alphas strong—much stronger than him.

And what's more…

The omega gapped a he was pulled behind his brothers' taller frames.

"My apologies for my brother's rudeness." Mitsutada said sincerely, but the tenseness in both his and Ookurikara's muscles tells Tsurumaru that they've sensed it as well.

This is a pure blooded alpha like them, meaning that he is a noble.

If there was anything worse than attracting the wrong attention with the omega, it was attracting the attention of nobles. Unlike commoners, nobles are much harder to deal with. If the situation isn't handled delicately, then it may cause a fuel between not only their families, but as well as all ally families' relationships.

Coming from one of the oldest family as well as being a pure blooded omega, many nobles have set their eyes on Tsurumaru. Due to his guardian, Date Masamune, outright declaring that the omega would not accept any suitors at the time; many families went with underhanded methods. The omega had encountered more _coincidences_ and even _accidents_ than his fingers plus toes can count. Seeing a noble in front of him and in this countryside hot spring inn nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder if this was another trick some family set up.

"Hn…?" Tsurumaru shifted back a little when his nose caught a strange scent lingering in the air. He lightly sniff at it…it was very faint, but this smell…it was familiar yet foreign at the same time.

"No worries, he did save my sake." The alpha said, easily looking pass the two alphas as his wine red eyes fell on the bottle in the omega's hands.

The omega stared at the alpha. At first, he didn't seem to have comprehended his words, but when he saw the way the alpha was eyeing his hands, he looked down and remembered what he was holding.

"Ah…sorry about that." Tsurumaru mumbled as he handed the bottle of sake back to the much taller male.

The alpha nodded at them politely, saying no more as he placed the bottle back onto the tray and walked off—much to Mitsutada and Ookurikara's surprise. They had been waiting for when the alpha tries to make some sort of move on their brother but this…were they mistaken?

Tsurumaru watched the strange alpha go, unable to help but notice that there are two sake cups on the tray.

"Come on, Tsuru-san." Mitsutada said, giving on last look to where that other alpha disappeared to before guiding their omega brother into the dining room.

Throughout dinner, Tsurumaru didn't speak at all and that made Mitsutada and Ookurikara extremely worried. The two alpha exchanged glances every now and then. They knew that Tsurumaru had gone quiet ever since running into that alpha, but why? It didn't look like he was worried about that alpha coming after him, but then what other reasons could there be?

Half way into their lunch, Mitsutada finally decided to break the ice. "Tsuru-san?"

"Hm?" Came the absentminded response.

"…Are you alright?" This time, it was Ookurikara who had asked. Under normal circumstances, Tsurumaru would have cheered in joy that Ookurikara was vocally voicing out his worries, but now…the omega didn't even seem to realize who it was that had asked.

"I'm fine…" His voice was muffled as he bit around the tips of his chopsticks with a mouthful of rice.

"Tsuru-san, can you look at us?"

"Hm?" Tsurumaru kept chewing his food slowly, not even registering the question. Irritated, Ookurikara reached out and snatched the omega's chopsticks away from him. That brought him out of trance as he looked up at the pair in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You're acting weird, Tsuru-san." Mitsutada frowned. Tsurumaru blinked at him, taking a moment before finally seeming to notice his own behaviour a moment ago.

"Ah." He laughed weakly. "It's nothing…it's just…I was thinking about a scent."

"Scent?" Mitsutada frowned even more while Ookurikara scowled.

"That alpha back there…there was a strange scent on him…" Tsurumaru said slowly, his golden eyes starting to glaze over again as he recalled that smell. "It was very light…but it smelled…"

Tsurumaru trailed off; unable to find any words to describe what was it that he had smelled. It was a very faint scent, too faint for him to confirm what it was, but enough for him to feel a strange attachment to it.

The omega's mind flashed back to the two cups he had seen that alpha carrying.

That scent definitely didn't belong to the red eyed alpha, could it be his companion? If so, it couldn't be any normal companion. After all, any pairs that come to this place are usually lovers or like Mitsutada's and Ookurikara's situation where they needed that final push.

The omega's thoughts were cut off by a threatening growl as his golden eyes snapped up to Ookurikara who was baring his teeth towards the doorway.

Mitsutada was the first to move as he leaped over the table, ignoring the startled gasps of a couple walking by them and charged to the doorway. The raven haired alpha looked left and right, only coming back after confirming that there wasn't anything.

"Whoever it was, they're gone." Mitsutada said with a disgruntled expression.

From just Ookurikara's reaction and Mitsutada's words, Tsurumaru easily figured out what was going on. Someone was watching them.

"Let's continue in your room." He suggested, picking up his dinner as the three headed back to the two alpha's room. On the way, Tsurumaru made sure to notify Shishiou in case anything happens and to get someone to come by and pick up their dishes when they're done.

They didn't talk about what happened in the dining room, nor did they continue the topic on that noble they've crossed paths with.

Instead, they just chatted idly of unimportant things. For Tsurumaru, it was just stuff that happened at school while Mitsutada complimented the food of the inn and how he wanted to meet the chiefs. Ookurikara just listened to the two quietly.

It was only a little past midnight did Tsurumaru announced that he'll be going back to his room to rest. The two alphas tried to talk him to staying as the incident back in the kitchen gave them a bad feeling, but Tsurumaru assured them that he will be fine and waved them off.

When the omega got back to his room, the first thing that welcomed him was a blast of heat when he opened the door.

"What the heck?!" The omega shouted as he stared at his overheating room. He rushed in, looking all over until he found the temperature adjustment. He stared at where the red arrow was pointing on the meter and noticed that it was adjusted to thirty-six degree.

He quickly turned it off before opening the door to the outdoor hot spring. With the door to his room and this one wide opened, the wind easily blew in and out through the other side.

Tsurumaru decided to sit outside as he waited for heat to fan out.

He sat by the heated rocks and dipped his feet into the hot spring. Without any scenery for him to enjoy, he could only gaze up at the stars as he waited for time to pass by. He didn't know how long he sat there for, but the omega began to feel parched from the sweat clinging onto his body.

He shook the water off and walked back into his room. It was still a little bit warm, but already way better than what he had come back to. He went right for the refrigerator and smiled when he found a bottle of water in there. He eagerly twisted the bottle cap off and gulped down the cool fluid. Once he finished the entire bottle, he let out a huge breath as he felt the refreshing coolness flowing through his entire body.

Unfortunately, his relief was short lived as a split second later; an intense searing heat coursed through his entire being. He choked, staggering on his feet as he dropped the empty bottle and grasped onto the metallic surface of the refrigerator as support.

"W-what…?" Tsurumaru panted as his cheek heated up in a rosy colour. He cried out when sharp pain suddenly came from each side of his neck, his wrists and the inside of his thighs. The omega's eyes dilated, recognizing all these locations to be his scent glands.

He quivered in disbelieve, almost able to feel the way his pores expanded as a sickly sweet stench was spat out from his throbbing scent glands.

No way…

It can't be…

It couldn't be…!

He was in heat…but that shouldn't be possible.

Unbounded omegas can't go into heat. The only way for them to go into heat was to have close interaction with a highly compatible alpha, and Tsurumaru never even met anyone like that his entire life let alone coming into contact with one.

The omega shook his head before banging his forehead against the fridge to calm down.

No, this wasn't his heat. It was similar, but a lot of things were missing. The only similarity he has right now compared to real heat was his feverish body and the weakness overtaking his body.

Golden eyes drifted to the empty bottle lying by his feet. His face scrunched up and wanted to beat himself up for how careless he had been.

This is a false heat caused by heat inducer drug.

Tsurumaru banged his head against the fridge again, unable to believe his own stupidity. He knew this. He should have known the danger of drinking things at an unfamiliar place. It was drilled into his head, so why did he gulp down the water without even sniffing or testing it to make sure it was safe?

He had forgotten who he is and lowered his guard at the worst possible time. Just because they had gotten so far from the city, he subconsciously thought it was alright for him to relax. That was the worst mistake any omega could make.

"Mitsu-bou and Kara-bou were right…" Tsurumaru laughed bitterly before hearing the sound of footsteps. His head snapped up to see alphas of all shape and sizes stepped into his room one after another.

Tsurumaru bit his lips harder as he remembered the door he left open. Then again, the fact that these people could even drug him meant they already have access to this room. They must have been the ones to turn up the heat as well, all to get him to drink what they had prepared.

The omega forced a smirk on his face to hide away the unease and spark of fear that was slowly growing inside him. There are six of them, all around the age of eighteen to twenty.

"This is a surprise…all these big alphas for little old me?" Tsurumaru rasped, only to realize how hoarse and quiet his voice sounded. He had meant to talk normally, but all that came out was a whisper. He didn't notice with all the changes in his body, but the inside of his throat was burning up. He tried to let out a loud shout, but all that came out of his throat was similar to a cough.

These alphas came prepared. Now he can't even scream for help.

The omega swayed a little on his feet as he his vision began to blur. No matter how much he rubbed his eyes, his sight wasn't clearing up. The pounding in his head was getting worst as well. At this rate…

"Don't look so tough now without your little guard dogs, eh, Tsurumaru?" A gruff voice snickered as Tsurumaru focused on the tallest alpha where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Who are you?" Tsurumaru questioned with large beads of sweat constantly rolling down his face. From that alpha's words, he obviously knew the omega. However, Tsurumaru couldn't afford to think about that right now. He needed to get out of here somehow.

"Who are we?" A scratchy voice was the one that replied, but Tsurumaru couldn't bother trying to figure out who was who anymore. "How dare you say that after getting us expelled!"

"What?" That caught the omega's attention as he thought over what those words meant before everything finally made sense.

Around a month ago at Touken University, a pack of alphas had locked him into an empty classroom and tried to have their way with him. Tsurumaru only learnt afterward that they were a bunch of delinquents that came from average income families. They are those lazy kinds that dreamed of living a glamorous life without putting any amount of effort and despised the nobles who are born with everything they wanted.

That was why they came after him. They thought that if they're all mated then the omega will give them they life they can only dream of.

While it sounded preposterous, it wasn't a baseless idea. Once omegas are marked by alphas, they won't be able to fight the instinct and desire to be closer to their alphas. Natured designed them as such for the sake of reproduction in the distant past. The only difference was that back then, things were much simpler. Alphas would only mark the omegas they love and would never dare to lay their hands on them. Domestic violence was treated like a mental illness back then.

Nowadays, this system is purely broken.

Even though all three dynamics are _technically_ on equal level, many thought otherwise. Too many alphas are entitled, thinking that omegas are naturally meant to be owned and used by them. While it is illegal to forcefully bond omegas and even worst when an omega was marked by multiple alphas, these idiots thought they can get away with it purely because Tsurumaru is a noble.

They bet on the fact that his family won't have the heart to watch the omega in pain because he was separated from his alphas. After all, everyone knows how much Tsurumaru is treasured by his family. With his family's power, getting a couple criminals out of jail isn't hard—even if those criminals are given capital punishment.

"So this is revenge." Tsurumaru huffed. His nonchalant attitude seemed to rile up the alphas even more as they began to barked nonsenses at him.

"Do you know how much money my parents spent getting me into that school!? Because of you, everything's gone!"

"We went bankrupted because of you!"

"If it weren't for you, I would be working in the upper class right now!"

"You took away my future from me!"

"You're just nothing but a bitch meant to pleasure your master, who do you think you are?!"

Tsurumaru wanted to laugh. So it was his fault now?

He didn't bother reasoning with them. After all, these kinds of selfish people can't be reasoned with. Everything is always other people's fault. They never once reflect on what _they_ had done to cause the outcome.

"You reaped what you sowed." The omega bit the words out nice and slow, making sure that these fools heard every single syllable.

"You—!"

"Dude, calm down." One of the alpha quickly grabbed his companion's shoulder just when that alpha was about to give the omega a good beating. "Let see how long he can act all high and mighty after we turn him into our personal slut."

"Yeah!" Another alpha cackled as his eyes shamelessly roamed over the omega's body. He inhaled loudly, his body arching back as he filled his lungs with that sweet scent that made the tent in his pants twitch. "I'll pump my pups into him real good. I called the scent glands on his thighs."

"The necks' are mine!"

"I'm marking those wrists!"

"Hey, hey, you gotta save some for us!"

"I'd like to see that head of his family looking down on us again! I'll make him beg us to take that overused hole as our wife!"

Tsurumaru gritted his teeth as the air reeked with the foul stench of the alphas' excitements.

"Now be like the good little slut you are." One of the alphas wore a nasty smile on his face as he approached the omega. **"Kneel on the fucking floor and lift your kimono up."**

Tsurumaru shuddered. He fell onto his knees, his hands trembling as he grasped onto his kimono. His eyes began to glaze over as he slowly began to lift the silky fabric up, his snow white knees being the first to reveal.

One of the alphas let out a low whistle while the others' breathing hastened.

"Hurry up and let's do this!"

"Don't rush me!" The alpha that had given Tsurumaru that command snapped, but the drool dripping out of his mouth showed just how eager he was as the rest of them.

He stepped closer to the omega and began to unbuckle his belt. " **Suck** —"

Before he was able to finish, a pale knee shot up, smashing into that indecent budge between the alpha's legs. The man howled out as he curled forward, instinctively going to nurse that broken part only for a pale hand to hit him under the jaw, thrusting his head upward. With a swift kick to the back of his knees and a hand grabbing his wrist, the alpha's world was flipped upside down before he landed hard on his skull.

"What the fuck?!" The tallest alpha of the group was the first to react as he looked back to see the omega's golden eyes staring back at them. Although a little unfocused, those eyes were filled with signs of life unlike the dead look omegas usually have when controlled. "H-how? That was an alpha's voice!"

"Why so surprised?" Tsurumaru smirked. "It didn't work the last time you've tried to use it on me. What makes you think it would work now?"

"B-but the drug—!"

"Only a pure blood can command a pure blood. Did you really think drugs can change that? And even if I'm not a pure blood, what makes you think your weak alpha's voice will work on me? Omegas will only bow down to alphas worthy of their respect, and you are no alphas. You're just trashes desperate to become somebody." The omega let out a melodic laugh that would have been music to anyone's ears, but to these alphas that got their prides ripped into shreds, it was nothing but insult.

Tsurumaru knew he had done it now. He was adding oil to the fire, but there was no other choice. He had tried to think of a way to escape, but he couldn't even concentrate with the changes rapidly going through his body.

One thing was clear though—he would rather die than to let these scums bound him for the rest of his life.

"You…you bitch!"

oOo

A cool breeze traveled through the mountains, picking up gold and crimson leaves as it swept through the forest. A slender hand reached into the wind, precisely snatching out a bright yellow leaf from the tiny bit of treasure the wind had been carrying.

Sapphire blue eyes slowly opened, revealing the golden crescent ring around the iris as the elegant man surveyed the prize he had caught.

"Mikazuki-dono." A voice called as a man with long fluffy white hair walked outside with a tray of two red sake cups and a bottle of sake. With an effortless leap, the silver haired man jumped eight feet into the air and landed soundlessly on the edge of the roof.

"Kogitsunemaru." The midnight blue haired man gracefully greeted as the other alpha sat down next to him.

"The mid-autumn moon is certainly beautiful." Kogitsunemaru said, gazing up at the full moon while setting down the tray.

"Indeed." Mikazuki nodded slowly softly before his eyes trailed to the bottle of sake, then to his companion's right arm.

"Have you met someone on the way here, Kogitsunemaru?"

"Hm?" The long haired alpha blinked as he picked up the sake and opened it with ease. "Ah…an omega ran into me. There were two alphas with him as well."

"…I see." Mikazuki said, his eyes narrowing just the slightest at that last part.

"Is something the matter, Mikazuki-dono?"

"No." Mikazuki replied as he accepted the cup of sake handed to him. He looked down at the clear fluid inside before taking a small sip. "This sake has been brew well."

"Ishikirimaru prepared it especially for us." Kogitsunemaru chuckled. "He is very courteous. By the way, Mikiazuki-dono, what is in your hand?"

"This?" Mikazuki looked down at the leaf he was still holding between his fingers. "It was blown here by the wind."

"May I?"

The dark haired man just smiled as he handed his companion the bright yellow leaf.

"A ginkgo leaf." Kogitsunemaru smiled broadly as he observed the fan shaped leaf. "There were many ginkgo trees at the base of the mountain. It must have been carried all the way up here. Come to think of it, the nuts it bears should be ripe at this time. Shall we take a look when we leave the mountains, Mikazuki-dono?"

"Oh, that is a delightful idea. It would be a nice souvenir to bring back." Mikazuki hummed before taking another small sip. However, his gaze was no longer reaching up to the moon, but on the bottle of sake sitting quietly on then tray. When another breeze swept by, the scent lingering on the bottle was blown right up into his face, making him unable to help but inhaled deeply, trying to get as much of that scent as he could.

"Mikazuki-dono?" Kogitsunemaru set his cup aside, his crimson eyes locked on the other male worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Mikazuki didn't even realize that he had closed his eyes when the scent had hit him. He slowly looked down at the bottle, carefully picking it up before taking a small sniff at where the scent is the strongest.

Through the heavy scent of the liquor and the alpha musk of Kogitsunemaru and Ishikirimaru, he could pick out a sweet scent. It wasn't an overwhelming kind of sweetness. It was more like the type of sweetness spring water would taste on a dry tongue. It was a very clean smell…like the scent of freshly fallen snow.

"This is a nostalgic scent." Mikazuki finally said as he stared down at the bottle in his hand.

"Nostalgic?" Kogitsunemaru stared at the sake, then up to Mikazuki. It was only when he saw that gentle expression on the other that he realized it wasn't the alcohol the other was talking about. The image of the omega flashed across his mind. That was the only other person that had come in contact with that bottle aside from Ishikirimaru. "You know that omega I've came across?"

"No." Mikazuki slowly shook his head as he set the bottle back. "It is the first time I've smelled this scent…it simply felt like this is a scent I have been unknowingly longing for."

Kogitsunemaru stared at Mikzuki's usually composed face and was able to see a spark of desire within those heterochromia eyes. It took a few seconds before a look of realization dawned his face. "I will go ask Ishikirimaru of that omega!"

"There is no need, Kogitsunemaru." Mikazuki called out, stopping the other just as he is getting up. "It is late in the night, best we don't disturb anyone."

"…You are too composed, Mikazuki-dono." Kogitsunemaru huffed as he sat back down. "From the look on your face, he must be extremely compatible. This might be your only chance in finding him. For all we know, he could be leaving first thing in the morning."

"If fate paired us together, then I am sure we will eventually meet."

"You're not afraid of that omega finding another alpha?" Kogitsunemaru asked. "When I saw him, he had two alphas accompanying him. From the smell, they are also from a pure bloodline. That omega is extremely pleasing to the eye, surely he doesn't lack suitors."

Kogitsunemaru stopped there, sparing a quick look at the other from the corner of his eyes before letting out a hearty laugh. "You act like you don't care, but the expression you have is frightening!"

Mikazuki just pretended not to have heard anything as he gradually drank down the rest of his sake. Neither of them spoke after that, for that words are no longer necessary. They took turns pouring each other sake while savouring the beautiful scenery the moon brought for them. It was when Kogitsunemaru was pouring out the last bit of the sake did this peacefulness suddenly shattered.

"What is it, Kogitsune?" Mikazuki asked as he watched Kogitsunemaru turned his head towards a specific direction.

"…It's rather rowdy over there." Kogitsunemaru replied with his brows furrowed. The heavy waterfall near the inn was muffling some of the sounds, but whatever was going on, it didn't sound good.

Mikazuki's eyes followed to where his companion was looking as another breeze blew by, causing his hair to flutter as his kimono swayed. Deep blue eyes with golden ring widened as he caught a whiff of a distressed scent laced with a sickly sweet smell that made his stomach turned in a nauseating way.

Kogitsunemaru immediately pressed his hand over his nose and mouth as he staggered back at the powerful scent. "We need to inform Ishikirimaru!" He said, but when he looked over, the spot where Mikazuki once stood was now empty.

oOo

"Ugh…!" Tsurumaru gritted his teeth as water splashed around him. The water of the hot spring meant for relaxation felt like molten lava melting away his flesh.

He grasped the side of the slippery rock, but he couldn't find any strength in his body to pull himself up. The most he could do was use the little support he has to keep his head above surface.

"…!" Tsurumaru gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out as a foot stomped over his fingers. He grasped onto the rock tighter as his golden eyes glared up at the blurred figures around him.

"What's wrong bitch?" The alpha grinding on his fingers taunted. "Where's the spirit you had before?"

Tsurumaru bared his teeth at them, only to wince when a fist swung down and smacked him across his right cheek. The omega's footing slipped thanks to the impact as he sank into the boiling hot water, only to be lifted back up by his hair. His limp body was thrown against the jagged edge of the hot spring with a body much larger body pressing up to him from behind.

His skin was mercilessly scrapped against the rough rock, causing red marks to blossom over his delicate skin he struggled to push the alpha's weight off him. He wanted to gag in disgust when he felt something hard pressing against his backside. And what's more, he could feel it twitching in excitement as the alpha began to dry hump him.

"Feisty little bitch! Once we're bonded, we'll have to make sure to thoroughly train you!"

The omega's golden eyes burned with hatred as he fought the holds on his hands and hips.

Fed up with his constant resistant, the alpha behind him grabbed a handful of soft white hair and slammed the omega's head into the ground.

Tsurumaru finally choked out a cry when both of his hands were seized by an alpha, stretching his limbs to the limit before his hands were pinned onto the ground by their heavy foot.

A large hand grabbed him by the back of his collar, ripping his kimono down to his waist as those beautiful shoulders and pink little buds on his chest were exposed to the alphas' eyes.

Distantly, Tsurumaru could hear them laugh and taunted him as hands ran over the velvet pink skin heated from the drug and the water.

This was it…

As soon as the omega was pinned down, he knew it was over. Or perhaps it had been over from the very start, he just didn't want to accept a fate like that.

Once he becomes bonded to these alphas, his life would come to an end. Even if it was an illegal bond, they will be his alphas for the rest of his life. Even if these bastards get thrown in jail for eternity, he will suffer from the bond's desire to be near his _mates_. His entire world from there forth will revolve around these scums.

Tsurumaru closed his eyes as the image of his brothers flashed across his mind.

Mits-bou…Kara-kou…

"…Sorry…" Tsurumaru whispered quietly to himself just as he felt a tongue ran across the sensitive skin of his nape.

"AAAAH!" A loud scream brought Tsurumaru back into reality as his ears were suddenly filled with crashing sounds.

"Who the fuck—KUAH!"

Tsurumaru opened his eyes just as a black blur flashed by his vision before more screams rang into his ears. The noises around jolted him back to reality as he realized that the hands on his body were all gone. Even the heat of the other alpha pressing against his back wasn't where anymore.

He let out a shaky breath as his body slowly slid downward. Without those alphas pinning him in place, his body was starting to sink into the water. His hands were involuntarily shaking and he could barely even move a finger. His head began to fall back as his eyes drifted up to the darkness he assumed was the sky.

Just as the back of his head grazed the surface of the water, his fall was stopped by a large hand gently supporting the back of his neck.

"Who…?" That word slipped out of Tsurumaru's lips weakly as the omega notice something hovering over him. He could feel the water around his body moved as his legs were hooked up by something before he was lifted out of the water.

The omega's muscles tightened up as he realized he was being held in someone's arms. He tried to fight against this person, but his body was too weak. The arms under him shifted, pulling him up slightly as his face fell against the side of a slender neck.

"Hm…" He moaned softly when he smelled the scent under his nose. It was a very light fragrance, one that Tsurumaru wouldn't have been able to smell if he wasn't so close. He knew it wasn't normal. No one's scent should be this faint…but he wasn't in the right mindset to think much about that. The only thing he could figure out was that this person isn't an alpha. The scent doesn't have an alpha's natural dominancy. So this person is a beta? Omega?

Was he safe now?

Did someone discover what was happening and came to help him?

Tsurumaru parted his mouth, wanting to ask so many things but the only thing that came from his throat was a high pitched mew that a distressed omega would release to call for _their_ mate. His body stilled the moment he realized what he had done. Thankfully, the person holding him didn't seem to mind being called so intimately as the grip around him tightened.

"It's alright." A husky voice resonated from the strong body he was pressed against, causing the omega to tremble ever so slightly. "I've got you, little one."

Tsurumaru didn't know why, but all his fears and worries disappeared from just those small, simple words. He couldn't understand why he was behaving this way. Perhaps it was the drugs…

Mikazuki held the omega securely in his arms, not daring to use too much strength in fear of further harming the beautiful creature. His eyes roamed over the omega, taking in every cuts and bruises he could find. The worse injuries were those pale, willowy legs. The omega's left ankle was badly twisted and perhaps having relied on his right leg too much after that, he pulled a muscle or two, causing nonstop twitches to the entire limb.

Then there were those hands…the boy's fingers were completely filled with cuts and bruises. Mikazuki knew what these beautiful hands had suffered. And when his eyes finally stopped on that ugly bruise marring the omega's lovely face, he could barely contain the rage threatening to explode from his chest.

Each breath that escaped the omega's lips had a raspy sound to it. From that, Mikazuki knew that his throat has been damaged. The suffocating sweet scent gushing out of those inflamed scent glands only further spiked the anger within him. The smell didn't excite him like it did to those alphas. All it smelled to him was an overwhelmingly revolting scent—like a woman drenching herself in a pool of perfumes.

Thankfully the omega didn't seem to have any dislocated or broken bones. Omega's bone structures are the weakest among the three dynamics. Even an average alpha wouldn't be able to get away with what the omega has when going against six fully grown alphas. Normal people would call this a miracle, but Mikazuki never believed in such things. He has seen the injuries on those alphas and knew what this omega was capable of. But even so…no matter how strong this omega is, Mikazuki wanted to protect him.

No…he _needed_ to protect him.

Mikazuki carefully pulled the omega's kimono back over his shoulders before finally sparing a look at the group of alphas he had thrown onto the other side of the hot spring

There were only five of them, curled together like threatened puppies. The last alpha that had been pinning down the omega was behind Mikazuki—lying in the hallway next to a broken door with all four limbs twisted at odd angles and eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Y-you bitch…!" One of the alphas howled as he cradled his broken arms. "Fuck!" Tears were flooding down his face from the pain. The bones in his forearms were completely shattered with a purplish bruise on his skin in the form of a hand print.

"The fuck's your problem!?" Another alpha wheezed, he too suffering from broken bones except his was in the ribs. He didn't know how it had happened. One moment he was grinding his foot over the omega's fingers. The next, he was soaring over the steaming hot water and slammed into the wooden fence so hard that it knocked the air out of his lungs. His face was red with anger and pain, not knowing which was greater as he glowered at the stranger that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Bastard!" The alpha on the far right tried to act tough as he gave out a shaky smirk. "You guys can take that albino bitch. This one's mine! I'm gonna mark him and chain him to my fucking bed for the rest of his life!"

"Oh my…" The raven haired man said quietly. He stared at the alphas with a soft smile yet the look in his eyes caused goose bumps to crawl over the alphas' skins. "It seems there is a bit of misunderstanding."

Adjusting his hold over the white haired omega, Mikazuki reached up a free hand to the crook of his neck—right over one of his scent glands. He pinched the skin there and _pulled_.

At first, the alphas were completely grossed out. They all thought this maniac had lost it and was peeling his own skin off. However, when they noticed that what was being pulled off was just a transparent material with texture similar to skin, they finally recognized what it was.

Scent blocker.

"I am no omega."

In an instant, a pressure they never felt before slammed into them with full force, causing them to lose their footings and tumbled onto the ground as their faces twisted in horror.

That ethereal being with a face on par with the white haired omega was an alpha. And from this amount of pressure, it must be an alpha of a really old bloodline.

Tsurumaru let out a sharp gasp as the scent rushed up his nose, blowing the fog in his mind away as his vision suddenly cleared. For a moment, he couldn't figure out what had happened. It was like waking up from a nightmare…everything just seconds ago felt like nothing but a distant dream.

He stared—lost within those sapphire blue irises with an upside-down crescent moon wrapped around the pupils. Tsurumaru has never seen such eyes before. He didn't even know something so beautiful could exist. Those eyes were enchanting, and the owner even more so.

"Are you alright?" The man asked kindly when he noticed the omega starring intensely at him, the dazed look from before completely gone from those golden eyes now shimmering with life.

Tsurumaru opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land, unable to find the right words to say. When the man leaned down trying to hear the nonexistent words, Tsurumaru found himself staring at that pale neck that came closer to him. Once more, he was hit by a face full of that delicious scent that reminded him of the summer's night.

"Ah…uh…!" Tsurumaru writhed as he felt a sudden pulse of heat. He froze in the man's arms with his breath held as he felt his own heartbeat pulsing through his entire body.

Wide golden eyes stared into those blue and amber ones…

And then, he screamed as a blast of heat suddenly filled him.

This wave of new heat was way more intense than before as he felt his entire body starting to become hyper sensitive. His face flushed when he felt something wet oozing out from the most sinful place in his body.

Unlike before, this time his mind was crystal clear. Or rather, his body was forcing his mind to be clear in order for him to pleasure the one that had woken the omega within him.

He was in _real_ heat this time.

"Ah…!" Tsurumaru shookshiv as the scent glands on each side of his neck gradually rise into small bumps on his smooth skin, releasing a light, creamy scent into the air. Even the alphas on the other side of the hot spring had forgotten about the over powering alpha before them and stared at the omega hungrily. Unlike the false heat that was just forcing out waves of aphrodisiac scent due to the chemical reaction of the drug, Tsurumaru's body right now was releasing a _real_ omega's scent.

It was the most primal scent that truly wakens the alpha's desire. Plus with his scent gland budging out of his neck like that, only an alpha with insane resolve would be able to resist the urge to sink his fangs into that delicate flesh and permanently engrave their mark onto the omega.

When those alphas on the other side tried to make their move, that enchanting scent was covered by a certain alpha's musk so strong that it made them want to vomit. In fact, one did just that.

Mikazuki's eyes were narrowing dangerously at those alphas as he used his kimono's long sleeve to hide the omega from those unworthy eyes.

"Shh…" He hushed, feeling the omega shivering in his arms as he carefully guided the omega's head until the boy's face is nested onto the scent gland on his neck. He patted the omega's back and after a while, he finally felt the omega relaxing under his ministrations. "It's alright. You are safe with me."

"Mikazuki-dono!" Hearing his name, Mikazuki looked up to see Kogitsunemaru running in with Ishikirimaru and the worker Shishiou.

"Tsurumaru!" The blond shouted when his eyes spotted Tsurumaru hidden within the raven haired alpha's arms. He wanted to go up to them, but the alpha's crushing presence wouldn't allow him to take even a step closer. Sweats were already pouring down his face and it took all of his will power not to turn tail and flee.

"Tsuru—" The blond was cut off when his boss suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Stand back, Shishiou. You'll become affected by his heat if you get too close." Ishikirimaru was holding a cloth over his mouth as he slowly took in the alphas in his rooms that were obviously not his customers.

Kogitsunemaru approached cautiously. If it was under any normal circumstances, he wouldn't be worried as Mikazuki has immense self-control. However, Kogitsunemaru has witnessed how the other alpha he had known all of his life acted around that omega. Worse of all, that omega appears to be in bad shape. If he isn't careful and somehow aggravated that omega even more, Kogitsunemaru was certain Mikazuki won't hesitate to turn on him.

"Ishikirimaru," The silver haired alpha glanced at his long-time friend from the corner of his eyes. "Do you have any emergency necessities for omega heat?"

"Y-you mean toys?!" Shishiou choked as his eyes darted back and forth between this alpha and his omega friend. The blond was on the edge of a breakdown as he struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He didn't care if his boss seems to know that alpha, Tsurumaru definitely _does not_ know! There's no way any alpha would be sane enough not to touch an omega when they're in heat!

Then it came to him…Tsurumaru's brothers! Blood relatives won't react to an omega's heat. Surely they can protect him during this time.

"Wait! He has brothers!" Shishiou shouted as he stumbled to the doorway with wobbly feet. Sweats rolled down his face as he wondered just how strong that alpha was. The alpha only let out his scent and he could barely stand on his feet. "I'll go get—"

" **NO!** " It was the white haired omega who had cried out right then. Shishiou looked over to the omega in shock and was met by a pair of pleading amber eyes. "Don't tell them…!"

"B-but…" Shishiou bit his lips. He watched Tsurumaru curled up in the alpha's arms, his body trembling as his breathes came out in uneven puffs.

"We do have some." Ishikirimaru responded after a while. "We've have some in the storage in case of an emergency. Shishiou, can you bring them here?"

"Ishikirimaru-san!" Shishiou wanted to argue, but Ishikirimaru lightly patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Mikazuki-san isn't an average alpha. He won't hurt him."

Shishiou wasn't convinced, but when he heard another strangled sound coming from Tsurumaru, he turned and ran as fast as his shaky legs could carry him.

"Kogitsunemaru, I will leave them to you." Mikazuki said, sparing one last look at those alphas before he leaped onto the edge of the roof. As much as he wanted to personally take care of those alphas, the omega in his arms was more important.

It only took him a split second to arrive by his room's window on the third floor. He grabbed the edge of the roof with one hand while the other held the omega tightly against his chest. With a flip, he slipped through the window with ease and slammed it shut. He let down the curtains, looking around to make sure everything is alright before slowly setting the omega onto the tatami.

The omega was shivering badly. With the way his wet hair and clothes were sticking onto his skin, he looked like a wet kitten Mikazuki had once seen trapped in the rain. The only difference this omega has with that kitten was his eyes. That kitten's eyes back then were dead—having given up on life. Yet these golden eyes were glowing vibrantly in the dimness, reflecting the omega's strength,

This was the first time Mikazuki had ever seen an omega like this before. From what he could gather, this omega has been forced into a false heat for quite some time before his real heat hits. Throughout this, he was able to maintain consciousness and even fend off six alphas until he gotten there.

It was truly amazing.

"I'm going to go get a towel and a change of clothes for you." Mikazuki said as he stood back up. "You'll be sick if you keep wearing that."

The alpha hurried to his closet, well aware of the pair of golden eyes following his every movement.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Everywhere hurts. From inside to outside…every part of Tsurumaru's body was crying and begging to be relieved from the pain. His skin was itching as though filled with invisible rashes. Every part of his body had become hyper sensitive, to the point where even the clothes sticking to his skin was hurting him.

He stared at the stranger that had saved him. He knew the moment he smelled that scent—it was the same scent that had bothered him on that other alpha. He buried his face into his knees, ashamed of the state he had become. More importantly, he was ashamed of being seen like this in front of that alpha.

He didn't know why. He was never the easily embarrassed type, but he couldn't help but want to look good in front of this alpha. He didn't know what this feeling is, but he didn't dare to think too deep into it. He was in heat. For all he knows; this could all be the heat's fault.

"Ugh…" Tsurumaru fell onto his side. He clawed at the floor—his body already hurting so much that he didn't even feel the way his fingers were bleeding as his nails scrapped against the tatami.

His hands were quickly seized by a pair of larger hands that were so hot it felt like it was burning through his skin. But unlike the feeling of the hot spring, it was a pleasant heat that he wanted more of. His mind began to fade, but he smacked his head into the ground to bring himself back. He looked up to see the alpha's concerned eyes gazing back at him.

"It's alright." The alpha cooed as he slowly pulled Tsurumaru upright. When the alpha tried to pull the wet kimono off the omega, Tsurumaru reacted by pushing the other away.

"No…!" The omega panted as he clutched onto his clothes despite how raw it felt on his skin.

"It's alright." The alpha said, looming over the omega as Tsurumaru realized how trapped he was. His mind was panicking, but his body was shivering with pleasure at their position.

"You'll get sick if you don't take it off." The alpha said gently, there was a vast amount of patience in his voice, void of any emotions other than concern.

However, Tsurumaru couldn't see any of that. He kept shaking his head, but was powerless as he felt his kimono slid off his body. The itchiness was finally gone when the wet kimono was removed. His body felt relieved, but at the same time tears were silently rolling down his face in shame. He tried to hide himself from the alpha's gaze. He knew how battered his body looked right now. He didn't want to show something like this to the alpha making him react this way.

When the alpha had taken off his clothes, he noticed how the other had paused for a second before getting to work with drying the omega. Upon first contact with the supposedly soft towel, Tsurumaru hissed at how rough the material felt.

Realizing what was wrong, the alpha hurried to the bathroom and returned with a blow dryer instead. The omega yelped in surprise when the cool air first blew against his burning skin. It left a tingly sensation on his body, but it didn't hurt like the towel.

Little by little, Tsurumaru found himself relaxing under the breeze. In no time at all, the water had vaporized from his hair and skin. Once the roaring sound of the hair dryer was turned off, the omega found something smooth and silky laid over him.

Tsurumaru stared down in shock.

What surprised him wasn't the fact that the alpha covered his body with a white kimono, but the fact that this kimono hadn't hurt his skin like other fabrics. Only silk of the highest quality wouldn't scrape against an omega's skin in heat. Coming from a prestigious family, money was something Tsurumaru never lacked. Every one of his clothes is made of the highest quality thanks to his overprotective family. Even so…none of his clothes could compare to this simple kimono resting over him.

If water has a solid form, then this kimono would be it. That was the only way Tsurumaru could think of describing this feeling. There was zero friction against his skin—the fabric almost felt like it wasn't there at all. Tsurumaru didn't hesitant to put it on, sneaking the alpha a small glance to find the man had his back turned towards him.

The omega wanted to laugh at that, wondering what's the point when the alpha no doubt saw his body when drying him. Strangely though, such small gesture made his already racing heart skipped a beat. He gripped tightly on the kimono, his reddened face burning even brighter as the alpha's scent assaulted his nose. That heavy alpha's musk was all over the clothing as proof of how much the alpha has worn it. He could almost feel his pores expanding just to soak up that heavenly smell.

"Ah!" Tsurumaru let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly lifted up. The alpha sat down against the wall with the omega placed on his lap and his strong arms around that slender frame.

Tsurumaru was completely frozen. His heart was beating like crazy as he was pressed against the alpha's chest. Despite having such a delicate face, the alpha had solid muscles. The blue haired man had changed to a white kimono as well made with the exact same material as the one he had given the omega.

With only two thin fabrics separating their bodies, Tsurumaru couldn't help but become aware of the well-defined structure of the body he was leaning against. He could feel the fine lines of the alpha's muscles, especially texture of those eight packs under the loosely tied kimono.

Tsurumaru wanted to die. He couldn't believe the kind of thoughts that are going through his head. His breathings were quickening as he felt his skin starting to burn up again. The alpha acted fast as he leaned down and rubbed the side of his neck against the omega's slightly budged scent gland.

Soft moans uncontrollably sipped out of Tsurumaru's lips as he felt the alpha's musk being soaked into his body through that delicate gland. He had heard that scent marking feels good, but he didn't know it was _this_ good. His legs trembled as he felt more slick flowing out, drenching through the white kimono and pooling over the alpha's laps.

The alpha lightly shivered upon feeling the wetness on his lap, but he just focus on his task as he began marking the scent gland on the other side. By the time he was done, Tsurumaru was turned into a pile of quivering mush in the alpha's arms.

The alpha looked down at the delicate creature. A small frown tugged the corner of his lips as he gently brushed a finger by the omega's bruised cheek. When Tsurumaru came down from his high, he opened his eyes and was welcomed by the sight of the alpha's kind smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, adjusting the omega so that the other's head was up against his neck where his scent is the strongest.

"Hm…" Tsurumaru moaned as he tried to push back the longing inside him. He took in a deep breathing, trying to use the other's scent to calm the heat inside him. "I'm…fine…"

The alpha grinned at that lie. The omega was obviously not fine and they both knew it.

"May I ask for your name?" He asked after a while.

"…Tsu—" Tsurumaru sucked in a sharp breath as a wave of heat shifted through his body. "Tsurumaru… K-Kuninaga."

"I see…" The alpha hummed, everything about this omega now made sense. "So you are the treasured omega of Date-dono."

Tsurumaru wasn't surprised this alpha knew of him. While they've never met, all noble bloodlines have their own ways of knowing their _competitions_. Alphas especially, as they are the future heir of every household, so it was no wonder that he would know of the white haired omega.

"Surprised…that someone like me is here…?" Tsurumaru tried to joke through gritted teeth as sweats rolled down his forehead, only to be soaked up by the alpha's sleeve gently dabbing his face.

"It certainly is a surprise." The alpha chuckled. "Your beauty is famous among the nobles. At gatherings you are always the most popular topic. Many desire you."

Tsurumaru only responded with a dry laugh. He knew that well. That is why he never attends any of those gatherings. "And? Surely…you are famous among nobles as well…?"

The alpha smiled, seeming to ponder over something before finally speaking. "Mikazuki Munechika. That is my name, Tsurumaru."

Tsurumaru nearly choked on his saliva right then and there.

"Wha—?!" He stared at the alpha in shock. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Mikazuki Munechika, that name is one of Japan's five great alphas! And what's more, that very alpha was also ranked as the number one beauty in Japan—his face even putting omegas to shame. Tsurumaru had once joked to his friends how sad it would be to become such alpha's mate—especially if they're an omega. After all, no omega would want to be compared to their own alpha.

"Hahaha…" Tsurumaru laughed, ignoring the pain wrecking his body as he thought about the irony of their situation. "This is…a really big surprise…!"

After calming down a little, Tsurumaru looked up at the alpha and smiled. "Now it makes sense …why you haven't mark…me even though my…uh…scent gland is presented out to you."

"…I am not as composed as you think." Mikazuki said after a moment, looking down at those golden eyes that were getting tired from fighting a losing battle. They both knew time was running out for them.

It was already a miracle Tsurumaru can stay conscious for so long. Sooner or later, that ancient, primal instinct will take over and all that will be left are lust and desire.

"I will not lie. You smell delectable to me. Never have I met an omega that can stir me up as you, Tsurumaru."

"Me…me too…" Tsurumaru mumbled weakly. "First…time…"

"I am honoured." Mikazuki said, carefully lifting one of the omega's hands and lightly planted a small kiss upon his bruised knuckles. "I understand that you do not trust me." The alpha began slowly. "Shishiou mentioned your brothers. If you are not comfortable with me, I can—"

"No!" Tsrumaru stated firmly. That is one thing he cannot allow to happen. He knew they will find out eventually, but when they do, he wants to confront them while having a clear mind. Not in this heat driven and battered state. He couldn't let himself be seen like this. It would leave scars on both them and Tsurumaru have no doubt they would blame themselves for his mistake.

A large hand was suddenly placed on his head. Long fingers combed through his hair as a gentle voice said, "then can you allow me to take care of you, Tsuru?"

For a moment, Tsurumaru's mind when blank at the nickname. Sure he has been called that way by his brothers, but that was it. Even his friends never called him by just "Tsuru". However…when the alpha said it, it gave him the illusion that that gap between them wasn't as large as before…as if they had known each other for a long time.

Mikazuki had only omitted the last half of the omega's name on a whim. He wanted to see how it would roll on his tongue, and his body trembled in delight when he found out just how much he liked calling the omega so intimately.

Tsurumaru stared at the alpha intensely. From everything he had seen up to now, he knew that Mikazuki is trustworthy. This man isn't the like those other alphas. He is a true noble—exactly like those alphas described in ancient times. He knew he would be safe, but he also knew what omega's heat can do to alphas. Even the kindest alpha would lose control around an omega in heat. Just because this alpha is in control now doesn't mean he will always be, just like him.

Tsurumaru hugged his head as his mind started to become fuzzy.

Can he trust him?

Can he hand himself over to this alpha?

 **"I will not take you, nor will I mark you. If I even attempt to break my word, do what you must to protect yourself."**

Tsurumaru froze.

His breathe was caught in his lungs as he suddenly felt everything in his body just…stopped. Those soft words resonated through his ears and latched firmly onto his brain. The omega jolted slightly as he felt a small consciousness hiding in the back of his mind…waiting to break free when the conditions are met.

It took a couple seconds before Tsurumaru finally realized what had happened.

Mikazuki had used an alpha's voice on him.

He stared up into those gentle eyes as his eyes began to sting a little with tears beginning to gather.

Though he hid it behind a fearless smile, Tsurumaru feared alpha's voice. He never knows when he will encounter an alpha stronger than him. He never knows whose voice would actually work on him until they try it out. Every alpha command that had ever been thrown at him where shameless and even criminal commands, but the only reason he was still here was simply because he hadn't encounter an alpha that possesses the strength to rule over him. He had always wondered what if he met a stronger alpha…what then? How was he supposed to escape?

Never did he think—or even dare to imagine—that the very first alpha's voice he would experience would be this. The voice was so unbelievably tender, and the words even more so. He had never heard of an alpha giving a command to the omega just to have him protect himself from the very person giving such order. It was ridiculous on so many levels…

"Tsurumaru?" Mikazuki looked down at the omega, wondering if the other was alright when the omega suddenly leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. It was only for a brief second, but for the alpha, his time was completely frozen to when their lips were still connected.

Those lips were so unbelievably soft…like kissing the petal of a newly blossomed flower.

"Tsuru is fine…" Tsurumaru mumbled, looking up at the alpha with eyes filled with warmth. "Thank you…Mikazuki…"

Mikazuki was finally woken from the shock. He hid half of his face behind his sleeve; successfully hiding that pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Tsurumaru couldn't help but laughed at how cute the alpha was behaving. It wasn't often to see an alpha acting like a blushing maiden. If he didn't know any better, that face would totally be an omega's face. Unfortunately, his laughter didn't last long as the next second his lips were sealed by Mikazuki.

The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck as he fell backward onto the tatami with the alpha hovering over him. Their lips mould together as their tongues slid against one another sensually. Neither had experienced such heated passion before and were soon drunk on the feeling. Moans sounded through the room as the two lay on the ground, having done nothing but kiss for nearly five minutes until a knock came from the door.

Mikazuki reluctantly put their activity to a pause. He pushed himself up while Tsurumaru continued to lay there, panting with a dazed look in his eyes. Seeing how the omega was still zoned out, Mikazuki use this chance as he walked over to the door, sliding it open just a small gap to see Kogitsunemaru on the other side.

"Here are the things you need, Mikazuki-dono." Kogitsunemaru said with a light smile.

"Thank you, Kogitsunemaru." Mikazuki thanked while holding his breath to prevent himself from smelling the scent of the other alpha. The moment he took the bag, Kogitsunemaru left without another word, knowing better than to stay around another alpha guarding an omega that's in heat.

Mikazuki watched him go. It was only when that silver hair disappeared around the corner did he shut the door tightly and locked it. He looked inside the bag and saw that not only were there toys for omega's heat, there were bottles of water and nutrition drinks as well.

He will have to thank Kogitsunemaru again later.

Hearing an almost inaudible whine, Mikazuki was by Tsurumaru's side in a flash. He gathered the omega into his arms and rubbed the younger male's back in a circular rhythm. Tsrumaru buried his face into the alpha's neck and greedily inhaled the man's scent. He needed this smell to calm down…he needed to know that this alpha hadn't abandoned him.

He felt so pathetic…

Never in his life had he felt so useless and weak before.

"You're not weak, Tsuru." Mikazuki suddenly said, his hot breath coating the shell of his ear. "It's just your pheromones making you behave this way. I know this isn't you."

Tsurumaru tucked his head under the alpha's chin. He didn't know if he had spoken out loud or not, but he was grateful for those words. "Mikazuki…I-I can't…anymore…"

He was losing control. Any moment now he will lose himself into the heat…

"Mika— _hm_ …" Tsurumaru moaned into the pair of lips smothering his as the alpha slowly stood up.

Mikazuki carried the omega to the futon in the center of the room. Holding the omega with one hand, he reached out his other hand and grabbed the neatly folded blue kimono on the side of the futon. With a wave of his hand, the kimono unfolded, fanning out as it nearly covered the entire surface of the futon.

It was only then that Mikazuki placed the omega onto the cool, silky material. Throughout this, their lips never once parted. The omega stranded his neck as the alpha settled behind him. They were back to chest as Mikazuki slid a hand under his kimono and grabbed a certain sensitive organ that had been leaking for quite some time now.

Tsurumaru practically screamed into the alpha's mouth as he came right then and there. The alpha hadn't even stroke him and he came from the feeling of that large hand around him. Tears of relieve streamed down his eyes as Tsurumaru became completely boneless within the alpha's arms.

The omega's face was peppered with little kisses as the hand holding that still hard organ began to move.

" _Ah!_ W-wait…I just…I just— _nnh_ …!"

"It's alright…just let it out, Tsuru." Mikazuki said softly, not needing to take long before the omega came for the second time. The alpha swiftly wrapped an arm around the omega just as the other was about to fall over.

"Mika…zuki…" Tsurumaru panted as Mikazuki saw a filmy haze glazed over the omega's eyes. Those clear amber irises that perfectly reflected the alpha like a golden mirror was now muddy with lust with those round pupils dilated like a cat's.

The alpha's smile was full of affection as he leaned down and placed a kiss between the omega's brows.

"Sleep, Tsuru. I will take care of you."

Tsurumaru smiled as those white lashes fluttered down, finally allowing his mind to rest as he trusted himself to this alpha.

oOo

Tsurumaru opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the open window, leaving a warm glow on his pale face. He groaned at the brightness and rolled to his other side, only to wince when a weird sting came from his cheek.

Irritated and hot, the omega pushed off the thick blanket and tried to sit up—only to fall over when a weird sensation came from his lower body. Before he was able to hit the mattress, a strong arm slipped around his shoulder and held him up.

"Mitsu-bou…?" Tsurumaru whispered, only to cough at how terrible his voice sounded. Feeling something pressed against his lips, Tsurumaru opened his eyes to see a glass of water. He took the glass and eagerly gulped down the fluid. He didn't even realize how thirsty he was until the lukewarm water washed down his dry throat.

"Who is Mitsu-bou?" A voice that was definitely not Mitsutada asked, casing Tsurumaru to spat out the last mouthful of water he was just about to swallow. He coughed a little, thankful that he was using the water to rinse his dried mouth, otherwise that would have gotten into his lungs. Golden eyes looked up to meet a pair of stunning sapphire eyes with golden rings around the pupils.

"Y-you're…!" Tsurumaru spluttered as he stared at the handsome face of the alpha. Though Mikazuki was smiling, there was something sinister about that smile…almost as if he was angry at something? "Mikazuki!"

"Well?" Mikazuki pushed on, his smile widening as he leaned closer to Tsurumaru.

"Well what…?" Tsurumaru backed away slightly, a tiny bit intimidated by the look on the alpha's face as his brain frantically tried to figure out what the man was talking about. It took a couple seconds before the omega finally recalled the alpha's question. "Mitsu-bou's my brother."

"I see." Like a switch being flipped, Mikazuki was smiling normally again as though nothing had happened. He took his time setting the empty glass aside before asking, "How does your body feel?"

"My body?" It was when the alpha pointed it out did Tsurumaru became aware of the pain and itches throughout his body. His muscles were so sore that the beating he received from the alphas paled in comparison. He has no problem moving his hands, but his legs were numbed to the point where he could barely move his toes. The omega looked down at his legs, only to find white bandages wrapped tightly around his twisted ankle. He reached down, wanting to touch it when he noticed that his hands were taken care of too.

He stared at the clean bandages neatly wrapped around his fingers, going past his wrists and disappearing into his kimono's sleeve. Feeling a light throb from his cheek, Tsurumaru reached up and found bandages on there as well.

"Did you do this?" Tsurumaru looked up to the alpha curiously.

"Yes." The alpha responded, gently wrapping a large hand around his smaller one and brought it up to his lips.

Tsurumaru felt blush creeping up his cheeks as he felt the warmth of those lips through the bandages.

"Thank you." The omega whispered, but he knew such simple words won't be enough to cover everything this alpha had done for him. This alpha had saved him, protected him, cared for him and so much more. He knew Mikazuki had kept his promise. If the raven had taken him or mark him, then his scent would change to carry a hint of the alpha. On top of that, Tsurumaru could still feel the alpha's command somewhere in the back for his mind. Although it was faint since so much time has passed, it was still there, meaning the other didn't go back on his words.

"You really held back." Tsurumaru whispered.

"I promised, did I not?" Mikazuki said.

"You did…" Tsurumaru mumbled after a while.

Silence then fell over the pair. To Mikazuki, it was comforting. He enjoyed sitting there just holding the omega in his arms, however, Tsurumaru was a different story. The silence couldn't be more awkward for him, so he decided to break it.

"What happened to those alphas?" Tsurumaru bit his tongue the moment those words left his mouth. Of all things why did he have to ask that? "Never mind, forget—"

The omega shut his mouth when the arms around his shoulders tightened. He looked up at Mikazuki, only to see a strangely serious look on his face. Was he…angry? Tsurumaru can't really tell since he didn't know the other that well. The alpha seemed really adapted at hiding his thoughts, but the omega's survival instinct told him he wasn't far from the mark.

"The police have already taken them away. They will never hurt you again, I promise."

"Oh~?" Tsurumaru couldn't help but teased when he heard those last two words. " _You_ promise?"

Mikazuki chuckled as he raised his hand and sensually traced his thumb over the omega's lower lip. " _I_ promise."

Tsurumaru blushed at the feeling of the alpha's finger against his tender lips and shy away from the touch. The alpha didn't seem to mind at all as he watched the omega with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Tsurumaru grumbled.

"Am I not qualified to be?"

"Pfft…" Tsurumaru almost choked as he tried to hold in his laugh. This alpha really is full of himself, he thought. Golden eyes shifted up and down as the omega blatantly eyed the alpha from head to toe. He tilted his head to the right in thought with a soft hum vibrated from his Adam's apple.

The alpha just stared back at that pair of mischief eyes, unable to help but admire how beautiful they were. After what felt like forever, the omega finally spoke.

"Nope." Tsurumaru announced as he put his hands onto the alpha's shoulders, pulling himself up until their lips were only inches apart. "You're more than qualified."

They didn't know who had moved first, but neither of them cared as their lips met and tongues dancing to the wild rhythm of their heartbeats.

…Meanwhile…

"Shishiou-san" The raven haired alpha stared down at the blond worker of the inn with his only visible eye. "Please be honest. Why can't we see Tsuru-san?"

"T-That's…" Shishiou was sweating bullets under the two alphas towering over him. How was he supposed to explain that Tsurumaru got attacked by six alphas (now behind bars), went into heat and spend the night with some alpha he doesn't even know?!

"Did something happen?" Mitsutada kept pushing on while Ookurikara eyed the blond suspiciously.

"N-nothing happened! R-really…H-h-he just overslept, I swear!"

"You said that two hours ago." Ookurikara cut in.

Shishiou flinched, sneaking a glance at the clock to find that it was already three in the afternoon. What in the world is Tsurumaru doing? It can't be that he's still sleeping, can he?

"Where is Tsuru-san's room?"

"W-wait!" Shishiou cried when the two alphas finally had enough of not getting any answers and ran out of the dining room in search for their omega brother.

"Tsuru-san!"

"Stop! You'll disturb other customers!" Shishiou shouted as he ran after them, leaving only Ishikirimaru and Kogitsunemaru sitting by the window as they enjoyed a cup of steaming hot tea.

"It sure is peaceful…" Ishikirimaru sighed, completely oblivious to the shouting and chaos in the background.

"It certainly is…" Kogitsunemaru nodded with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hoped everyone enjoyed this story! For people who don't know, mid-autumn is the time where the moon is the farthest point from the earth, making it appears brighter and rounder than usual. That's also when the Chinese moon festival is held.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love reading reviews to see how people felt about my stories. It also gives me a good grasp on what kind of things people like so I can write an even better story next time! Oh, and if there are any Kogitsune x Mikazuki fans, please tell me in the review, as I am deciding whether or not if I should right one. If enough people are willing to read it, then I will get to it~!

Happy summer!


End file.
